super_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Character disambiguation pages yet to be done
For a matter of reference, I decided to create this page to show the character disambiguation pages that have yet to be done (not a complete list, but as many as I could think of--feel free to add instances that are needed). Note: if you create a character's disambiguation page, please delete their name from this list. Entries are organized by comic company, and then alphabetically (disregarding "the", "a" or "an" if at the beginning, and alphabetically by last name if they go by their real name). Dark Horse Comics * Barb Wire * Hellboy * Johann Krauss * Kroenen * The Mask * Nuada * Nuala * Abe Sapien DC Comics * Ra's al-Ghul * Amazo * Aquaman * Ares * The Atom * Atom Smasher * Bane * Batgirl * Batwoman * Bizarro * Black Canary * Booster Gold * Brainiac * Captain Atom * Captain Boomerang * Captain Marvel * Catwoman * Circe * Clayface * The CComedian * John Constantine * Tito Daka * Darkseid * Deadshot * Doomsday * Dove * Dr. Fate * Dr. Manhattan * Dr. Metropolis * Eclipso * Elongated Man * King Faraday * Flash * Galatea * Giganta * Gorilla Grodd * Granny Goodness * Green Arrow * Green Lantern * Solomon Grundy * Harley Quinn * Hawk * Hawkgirl * Hawkman * Jonah Hex * Huntress * Joker * Kalibrak * Lady Shiva * Dinah Lance * Morgana le Fey * Livewire * Lobo * Luminous * Lex Luthor * Martian Manhunter * Metallo * Metamorpho * Moloch * Mongul * Mr. Freeze * Mr. Mxyzptlk * Nite-Owl * Non * Nuclear Man * Ocean Master * Oracle * Ozymandious * Parallax * Parasite * Penguin * The Phantasm * Plastic Man * Plastique * Poison Ivy * The Question * Red Tornado * The Riddler * Robin * Rorschach * Vandal Savage * Scarecrow * Max Schreck * Selena * Shining Knight * Silhouette * Silk Spectre * Sinestro * The Spider Lady * Supergirl * Titano * Toy Man * Two-Face * Ultra-Humanite * Unity * Ursa * V * Vigilante * Amanda Waller * Ross Webster * Weather Wizard * The Wizard * Wonder Woman * Zod Image Comics * Angela * Chapel * Clown * Cogliastro * The Darkness * The Fox * The Killer * Magdalena * Malebolgia * Overkill * Priest * Savage Dragon * Spawn * Violator * Witchblade Japanese heroes * Casshern * Ultraman Marvel Comics * Abomination * Arclight * Beast * Beta Ray Bill * Black Bolt * Blackheart * Black Panther * Black Widow * Blade * Bullseye * Captain America * Crimson Dynamo * Crystal * Cyclops * Daredevil * Deadpool * Dorma * Dormmammu * Dracula * Dr. Doom * Dr. Octopus * Dr. Strange * Ego the Living Planet * Elektra * Fandral * The Father * Nick Fury * Galactus * Ghost Rider * Giant-Man * Green Goblin * Hogan * Iceman * Iron Man * Iron Monger * Jean Grey * Hawkeye * Howard the Duck * Hulk * Human Torch * Impossible Man * Invisible Woman * Hannibal King * Kingpin * Krang * Lady Deathstrike * The Leader * Lockjaw * Loki * Magneto * The Mandarin * Man-Thing * Medusa * Mephisto * Mole Man * Mr. Fantastic * Mystique * New Goblin * Nightcrawler * Odin * Professor X * Psylocke * The Punisher * Puppetmaster * Pyro * Red Skull * Rogue * The Russian * Sabretooth * Sandman * The Scarab * Silver Surfer * Spider-Man * Storm * Sub-Mariner * Super-Skrull * The Thing * Thor * Toad * The Trapster * Typhoid Mary * Ultron * Marcus Van Sciver * Venom * Volstagg * War Machine * Wasp * Whiplash * Abigail Whistler * Abraham Whistler * Wolverine Other * Argoman * Astral * Blankman * Blue Rajah * Boltie * The Bowler * Captain Amazing * Captain Hero * Captain Shero * Casanova Frankenstein * Choda Boy * The Commander * The Condor * Crimson Bolt * The Crow * Dead Debbie * Dragon Queen * Eiderdown * Elasti-Girl * Fractal * Frozone * Fusion * Green Hornet * Hancock * Hoodoo * Insee Daeng (AKA Red Eagle) * The Jaguar * Jetstream * JizzMaster Zero * Kalidor * Kato * Lightbringer * Lobstra * Majestic Knight * Mercury Man * Mindmistress * Mr. Furious * Mr. Incredible * Neutered Man * Orgazmo * Dash Parr * Jack-Jack Parr * Violet Parr * Warren Peace * Queen Femina * Red Sonja * Robo Warrior * The Shoveler * Sparkle * The Sphinx * The Spleen * Split * Will Stronghold * Syndrome * Ultra * Unusually Flexible Girl * Victory * The Whip * Yuuki * Zoom * Zsazsa Zaturnnah